Crash Bandicoot: Megumi and The new year
by byronknight892
Summary: Megumi bandicoot holds a new years party for her friends but each year she failed her resolution, that is she sets her sight on someone and falls in love


**Megumi and The new year.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oc and all characters are consenting adults, so read with care**.

* * *

During the time of each new years eve on the Wumpa islands, Megumi bandicoot holds the best parties for everyone, Heroes and Villians included, but each year she is on the prowl for a lover, and so far no such luck for her. So when she went out to the Slide Coliseum to clear her mind, doing time trials as she looks at the stary sky, before seeing a gray-furred bandicoot with red hair in a tanktop.

"Clearing your head, Miss? It's ok, a nice drive does clear it." The bandicoot said as he smiled at her.

When Megumi looked at him, and looked in her eyes, her heart went aflutter, as a blush was visible on her face, seeing his red fiery hair.

"Um, thanks. Hehe, do you want to be invited to a party at New years Eve, Sir?" Megumi said to the gray Bandicoot, looking in his eyes, with a smile.

"Sure I love to. Miss.." The Bandicoot said as he looked in megumi's eyes, holding her hand in his.

"Megumi, and I will see you then. Also thanks for meeting me here." Megumi said as her heart was soaring.

So the 2019 New year's Eve party started with a bang, as Megumi's friends in the nitro squad, and crash and friends were celebrating, but she was nervous about the man she met with at the beginning of 2019, but as she looks her eyes were focused on him as he was there as promised, as he saw her in a light blue dress, smiling at her as the lights dimmed for the slow dance as he walked up to her and danced with her, moving gracefully to the music with her.

"Wow, you are so.." Megumi said as she was at a loss of words, enjoying being in his arms, resting her head on his chest.

"You look beautiful, Megumi, plus you are so sweet too." The bandicoot said he dances softly with her, leaning towards her, as he rubs her blue hair gently.

As the party ended, only Megumi and The Bandicoot man she met were the only ones left in her house, enjoying each other's company.

"I have had a good time with this party." Megumi said, rubbing the bandicoot's face as she smiled at him.

"Who said the party has to end, it's only 9:00pm, Megumi." The Bandicoot man said, as wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing her back lovingly as he smiled.

Megumi felt her heart race as she feels the Bandicoot man rub her back, as she checked herself, as she never wears underwear during parties, seeing her pussy was very wet, as she saw a tent in her bandicoot dance partners pants, knowing that they have time.

"My room, and we can continue our party there, sweetie." Megumi said in sweet, sultry tone, as she walked with her dance partner up to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom, she closed and locked the door behind her dance partner, as she let her hair down as she kissed her partner deeply, rubbing his red hair as she smiled at him, stripping him out of his dance clothes, socks and shoes, leaving him in his boxers as she had a hungry look in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Every new years eve, I tried to find the one, but I am glad i met you, you handsome Bandicoot!" Megumi said as she smiled at her Bandicoot man, kissing his neck.

"Thank you, Megumi. And I think fate brought us both together in more ways than one." The bandicoot man said as he rubs her neck lovingly, kissing her neck in kind.

Megumi smiled as she gets on her bed, unzipping the back of her dress as she pulled her pantyhose and shoes off, before slipping her light blue dress off and away from the bed, revealing her nude body to her man.

"Wow, you are gorgeous, clothed and nude, Megumi!" The bandicoot man said as he slipped off his boxers as his knotted cock was very visible to Megumi as he joined her on the bed, as he makes out with her.

As the two bandicoots made out, Megumi was enjoying it, as she found a perfect man for her, and a perfect match, as she gives her man a titjob, leaving her kiss marks on his tip as she goes faster and faster, making her man's cock throbbed hard as he shot a few ropes of his seed on her body, moaning at him, as she kissed his balls leaving kiss marks on them.

"Megumi, you are so good." The bandicoot man said as he was panting softly only to see Megumi on all fours, as her ass was raised for him as he pushed it deep inside of her, hearing her scream in ecstasy as she was feeling her man's cock pleasuring her ass hard, gripping her bedsheets as she saw it was 11:00pm, still enough time to finish the night, moaning as she feels her man thrusting her hard as he shot his seed in her ass, pulling out as he grinned at her as he saw her licking his cock clean, getting on her back as she was almost sated.

"Wow, you are better, one more, Sweetheart! And no condom!" Megumi said as she tosses her man's condom out of his hand, as she felt her man pushed his cock in her pussy, as her light blue tail was seen, before moaning loud in bliss as she felt her man thrusting her passionately and deeply as she was enjoying it, wrapping her legs around him as she smiled at him, feeling her sweetheart's cock throbbing from each thrust in her as she was close too, screaming in bliss. "Fill me, breed me, sweetheart!" Megumi screamed as she felt her lover knotting and filling her womb full of his seed, as it was five minutes till midnight and 2020.

"I love you!" Both Bandicoots said as they were panting and sweating from their fun.

"May I get to know your name, sweetie?" Megumi said, rubbing her man lovingly as it was three minutes till the new decade.

"It's Byron, you gorgeous Bandicoot!" Byron said as he kisses her lips softly as fireworks were heard at midnight.

So Megumi made good on her resolution to find a man to spend her time with in life as she was happy with Byron as her party came to a great and wonderful and to a beginning of her new life.

* * *

**The End. Well, this is one that was a peach to make, so review, and bookmark and like! see you next time! **


End file.
